


The Glow of Life

by GreenTeaHouse (LadyTeaHouse)



Category: Invader Zim
Genre: Alternate Universe - Royalty, Brotherly Affection, M/M, Self-Doubt, Some Plot, slightly suicidal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:27:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTeaHouse/pseuds/GreenTeaHouse
Summary: (Royalty AU)Red and Purple are jerks. But that doesn't mean they don't care.And when Zim has a breakdown, they show how true that is.
Relationships: Almighty Tallest Purple/Almighty Tallest Red, Dib/Zim (Invader Zim)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 25





	The Glow of Life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MelodyoftheVoid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelodyoftheVoid/gifts).



> This work is inspired by the "[ Fading Reflections ](https://archiveofourown.org/series/1817320)" series, a Royalty AU by MelodyoftheVoid (with their permission, of course!)  
> Thank you, MelodyoftheVoid, for letting me indulge in this wonderful world you created, and I apologize for keeping you waiting so long for it (over a week, goodness! Dx ).  
> I had lots of fun writing this, and I hope you enjoy reading it as well. But beware: slight angst ahead!
> 
> I advise anyone who reads this to read their series, because it is one of the most amazing collections I had the pleasure of stumbling across.

Red knew that he should have expected it. He knew, and he understood the annoyance in his husbands’ eyes when he acted as if he didn’t. Because it didn’t take a genius to know, did it?

“Just because Zim is married now doesn’t mean he’ll stop visiting.” Purple had told him. And Red’s stubbornness and pride kept him from admitting that his beloved was right. Irk was Zim’s first home, and he and Miyuki his family. Why wouldn’t the younger visit them?

It still didn’t keep from annoying him, though. And deep down, he knew Purple felt the same. He may try to hide the fact, quite sucessfully in fact, but Red knew him well enough. Zim annoyed Purple just as much as he annoyed Red.

They sat in the throne room, waiting for Zim’s arrival to be announced. Empress Miyuki’s throne stood tall and proud, golden structure and blue velvet seat contrasting with the bright magenta-colored marble of the palace. A both elegant and imposing seat, for a both elegant and imposing queen.

While Red and Purple’s seats did not match hers in size, they still held their splendor. And Red couldn’t help the sense of pride that would take over him any time he sat in his designated throne, at his mother’s right side, with Purple at her left’s.

It was a symbol of power and authority. And just like his mother, Red loved feeling like he was in power.

The doors to the throne room opened, and a servant took a step inside.

“Presenting Their Royal Highnesses from the Kingdom of Tierra, Princes Zim and Dib!” The servant announced before stepping aside to let the two newcomers walk in the room.

Red watched as his younger brother took the lead, walking in a step in front of his now husband, though still holding Prince Dib’s hand as they walked in. Their gazes met, Zim’s the usual defiant way, Red’s the usual bored one.

“Welcome home, my youngest.” Miyuki stood from her throne and walked down the small flight of steps to greet her son.

“Greetings, mother.” Zim replied almost mechanically, giving her the typical Irken salute. Unnecessary amongst the Royal Family, but still a custom between them, as a show of respect towards one another. The young prince still sent her a caring smile as he saluted. “I’m so happy to see you, mom.”

Red couldn’t help feeling amused at the troubled look Dib gave his husband, clearly unsure if he should also salute the Empress. He didn’t have to, but for the same of amusement, Red did not intend on letting him know anytime soon.

However, when Miyuki’s hands reach over to pinch her youngest son’s cheeks, all the tension seemed to fade from Dib’s body and a both relieved and tender smile formed on his lips as he watched the interaction between the two.

Aaaaand there was that look in Dib’s eyes again, affectionate, amicable and peaceful. Yeesh... How Zim would fall for such a boring character was beyond Red’s comprehension. Life must be nightmarishly boring back in Tierra if the subjects are as tame as their Prince. No wonder they started visiting so soon.

“Oh, you’re getting chubby, my little smeet! Glad to see that your husband is treating you well!”

“Sto- Mom!”

After a few more pinches, Miyuki’s gaze turned to Dib, and the Tierran reacted by offering the greeting of his own land: a slight bow before her.

“Thank you for accepting our visit, Your Majesty. I am deeply thankful for your hospitality, and look forward to know you and your people better.”

Huh. Smooth talker, he turns out.

Miyuki, of course, basked in the display of respect, and Red couldn’t help rolling his eyes while she wasn’t looking. He loved his mother, but sometimes she was far too predictable.

While the Empress was distracted asking Dib about the trip, Zim took the chance to walk over to Red and Purple. Both still had not left their thrones, deciding instead to look down at him, something they enjoyed doing just to mess with the younger.

“Brother.” Zim simply acknowledged Red, standing straight with his arms folded behind his back.

“Short one.” Red leaned a bit over his right side, elbow on the arms of his throne and head supported on his hand in a bored manner. The glare Zim sent his way let him know his teasing worked, and he smiled. “I was hoping that you’d rather spend your days annoying your husband instead of us, but it seems life is made of disappointments.”

Zim crossed his arms, still glaring. “Irk is my home too, Red. Just because I’m married now doesn’t mean I’ll stop visiting.”

Purple couldn’t help sending his husband a taunting ‘I told you so’, sitting back and enjoying the little squabble between the two brothers.

“Go make me a sandwich, sweetheart. And you shut up too, Purple.”

Zim sighed, exasperated. It didn’t really surprise the two taller Princes. The trip between Tierra and Irk was a long one, and the exhaustion at the end of such journey was inevitable. Red could almost feel pity for Zim. Almost.

“Ok, fine. I guess I’ll go easy on you today. You can make the sandwich tomorrow.”

“Choke on a dick, Red.”

“Way ahead of you, kid.” The snort Red let out, along with the exchange of conniving glances between him and Purple, seemed to be too much for Zim. The youngest shivered at the image and apparently decided that - for his own sake - it was best not to proceed with the conversation.

Red couldn’t help the smile of victory that he kept sending his brother as the younger walked away from them.

Good. It was bad enough that they were going to put up with the little bugger for two whole weeks, he sure didn’t feel like starting right from the first day. Zim not feeling like it today was a blessing that both he and Purple could be thankful for.

“Well, that ended quickly.” Purple feigned disappointment. “Kid must be tired. He usually lasts more than that.”

“That’s marriage for you.”

Purple stuck out his tongue at him, pretending offense.  
  


* * *

  


A visit doesn’t just have a downside. It has its advantages as well. For Red and Purple, the main advantage of a visit is the party that always gets thrown in the guest’s honor. Or, better said, the food that gets served in said party.

Of course, because this particular one was for the youngest Prince and his spouse, it had been especially opulent. Nobles from the closest lands had been invited to the feast, and that led to an increase in both quantity and variety of treats at the event. And the gluttonous pair of royals did not think twice about milking that cow. From the saltiest to the sweetest, they had a taste of everything that had been brought, and upon deciding which they preferred, they proceeded to spend their time gathering as much as they could of the snacks and hiding them in the small compartments under their thrones when no one was looking. By the end of the evening they had gathered a wide variety of treats - salty szachs, spicy cikos, tugit covered fulries, gummy worms, sildwakhee; basically, anything they managed to get their hands on and fit in the drawers of their hiding spots. The same drawers that the two were at the moment carrying to their room, after everyone else had called it a night and retreated to their bed chambers.

“Remind me, beloved, to thank your little brother later. We hit the jackpot tonight!” Purple’s mouth kept watering as he eyed the treats they both carried.

Red had to admit, the little bugger’s arrival sure was being a treat, pun very much intended.

“Everyone came to impress. And I don’t know about Zim or Mother, but I am quite positively impressed. It’s going to take us days to finish all this.”

The couple turned right, reaching the broad corridor that led to the more ancient section of the palace, and where the door to their room was, right in the middle. The windows in front of the bedroom door allowed for the moonlight to lit most of the way, surpassing even the sole, lit candle Red had in his hand to see where they were going. 

“I love being in the royal family! People adore us, no matter the shit we pull, they listen to us, ...“

Purple’s voice became drowned out as he no longer concentrated on what the darker skinned man was saying. Something had caught Red’s eye at the end of the corridor, in the passageway perpendicular to it. He knew he had seen a light, but it had fled quickly. As if hiding from them the moment it sensed them approaching.

Red continued to stare at the spot, wondering whether he should make a big deal out of it, or if he was giving it too much thought. For all he knew it could have been a servant attending to the Empress, or a guard on patrol.

But... what if it wasn’t? Miyuki had always told him to never let his guard down, and to always suspect. Could he really ignore it?

No. No, he really couldn’t.

“... and they always look to keep us happy, whatever it takes! Can there be a greater thing?” Purple’s voice returned as Red paid attention to him once again. He had to let him know what was going on, without alerting the ‘intruder’ – if that is even the case.

They reached their bedroom door, and Red set his drawer of treats down at the corner.

“Come on, your life wasn’t that horrible before you met me.” He made a gesture as he casually spoke. Arm tucked in at his side. Then distanced from his body. Then back at the side. And lastly, his index finger against his lips.

It was one of the many gestures the two invented to silently communicate. This one, the ‘fake absence’, as they had called it, was a way to let Purple know that he wanted them not to go into the room, but pretend that they did. Open the door, close the door, then stay quiet.

A moment of hesitation, followed by a nod from Purple, let him know he understood the message.

“I mean, you weren’t exactly born in a peasant family. You were born a duke, for crying out loud.”

“I guess,” Purple continued, setting his drawer on top of Red’s as his husband opened the door. “But it’s still a far cry from-”

Red blew out the candle and closed the door. Both went quiet. In their heads, they cast the flotation spell, hovering slightly off the ground so as to not make noise with their steps. They flew back further the way they came, so they wouldn’t be in the moonlight and get spotted.

They waited. Neither moved nor said a word. From the corner of his eye, Red noticed Purple stealing a quick glance at him, to try and understand where Red was looking at, and thus where he should try to see something.

It didn’t take long for the light to return one come, smaller this time, as a figure peeked around the corner in the far end of the corridor. Red noticed they had placed their hand in front of the lit candle they were holding. That explained how the light had managed to flee so quickly. Whoever they were, they had simply been hiding right around the corner, just waiting for the couple to go into the bedroom before making their move.

Red and Purple remained in the shadow, watching as the figure finally gathered their nerve, letting the candle illuminate the way as they crossed the passageway.

Red frowned as he watched the figure cross the end of the corridor. Small stature, short black hair, dressed in only a light magenta nightgown and barefoot, clearly with the intention of keeping their steps quiet. Although at the distance they were it wasn’t possible to clearly see their face, Red had no doubts when he identified who the figure was.

Zim.

The couple remained still, observing the young Prince until he disappeared behind the other corner. Once he did, they hovered over, following close behind.  
  


* * *

  


Red carefully pushed the door a bit further, praying that it wouldn’t creak and give the two of them away. 

Zim had gone to the Empire’s Royal library, at the very end of the old section of the palace. It was a reserved area where only a small collection of books were stored - books that only the Royal Family had access to.

Unlike the main library, the Empire’s was not big and opulent. No, this was a simpler room, much, much older and smaller, with its walls covered in old shelves. Books ranging from ancient and decaying to practically new ones filled the shelves up to the ceiling, painting the room in a pattern of mostly brown and red tones, with the occasional blue here or there. In the middle of the room stood a round wooden table, and two book stand pedestals stood in the corners opposite to the door.

It was on one of those pedestals that Red spotted Zim. The younger brother had placed a book on the pedestal and was flipping through it, clearly trying to find something specific. When he found it, he started intently reading, which was the opportunity Red was waiting for. With his back turned to the door, and now distracted with his reading, Zim wouldn’t be able to sense his approach unless, for some strike of luck, he would turn around.

Red didn’t have to look back to know Purple was hovering right behind him, just as silent as we was. Good. He could use some help if Zim became too angry. He was an Irken after all. The tendency to react violently when feeling defensive was ingrained in them.

The black haired man approached, carefully. And then, quick as lightning, he took the book right from the pedestal, closing it in the process in order to hold it better. 

“WHAT?!” Startled, Zim tripped on his own feet when trying to back away and fell on his backside.

“Well, well, well, look what I found!” Red sent his little brother a mocking smile. “A little late to be doing some reading, isn’t it? And certainly not in the right attire for it, either.” He loomed over the younger Prince. “Trying to find a little bedtime story, pipsqueak? Is it for you, or for your husband?”

Recovering from the scare, and upon recognizing who it was that had snuck on him in the first place, Zim stood up with a glare.

“Hand it over, Red.”

“Why did you sneak in here in the middle of the night, Zim?”

“That is none of your business! Give me the book!”

The elder brother just tilted his head, still sending Zim a taunting smile. “And what if I don’t, brother dear?”

The response came almost immediately. Zim launched himself at Red, reaching for the book in the hopes of being able to take it from the taller man. However, the elder simply raised it higher, further away from his brother’s reach.

“Too slow!” Red said before throwing the book at Purple, who caught it in the air with ease.

“Come and get it, Zimmy!”

Red watched with amusement as Zim then stomped over to Purple. “Hand. It. Over!”

The book flew again, back into Red’s hands. “What the matter, Zim? I thought you wanted this. Come on, come and get it!”

And Zim tried again. Red threw the book back at Purple. Only that this time, right when Zim turned to run back to Purple once again, Red stuck out his leg and tripped him, making him fall onto the ground.

Red smiled victoriously as Zim remained on the floor. He could see Zim’s hands turning into fists due to the anger. Was he going to stand up and try again? He always was a stubborn one, so Red knew it was a matter of waiting.

Zim let out a small growl of frustration as he lifted himself up onto a sitting position, on his side. The look he sent his elder brother was one of pure hatred.

“Why can’t you two ever leave me alone?! Is it your life goal to just be a thorn on my side through the rest of my life?!”

Red shrugged. “It’s fun.”

“Yeah!” Purple walked around Zim, going over to the pedestal to use the candle Zim had brought to re-light his own. “You’re pretty funny when you get mad.”

“Well I’m not laughing, jagoffs!” The small Prince stood up once more, gaze never leaving Red’s. “Can’t you just go steal more snacks and leave me be, for once?!”

Red tipped his chin in thought. “Hmm... I suppose we could. Mother’s room is right in the way, so after I tell her all about you sneaking in here I can go fetch some more. Great idea, Zim!”

Zim didn’t respond. His violet irises stared straight into his own scarlet ones, and Red was sure that, if looks could kill, Zim’s would certainly have him burst into flames. Red kept smirking at him. He really was winning this battle, and Zim knew it full well.

“By the way, does your husband even know of this little antic of yours? I’m surprised that tame softie of a Prince didn’t tag along to keep watch, like a guard dog.”

“Keep Dib out of this, Red!”

“Oh?” Red took a step closer to his brother and leant down so they’d be at the same eye level. “Again, what if I don’t, Zim?”

Red wondered if Zim would have the nerve to try and hit him. He sure seemed to be having thoughts of it, lips pressed tightly while his fists trembled at his sides. The bigger man kept smirking. He had the upper hand in this. Zim had broken into the Empire’s Royal library without the Empress’ permission, after all. So lashing out at his brother for catching him in the act wouldn’t do his situation any good. Red couldn’t help wondering if Zim would try to change his tactic and attempt to negotiate with them for their silence instead. If he did, Red would make sure to take full advantage of it.

“Red...”

The way Purple called him was... disquieting. His name had been uttered in a whisper, as if... as if afraid of something.

Red straightened up and looked at his husband. He noticed the book, open in Purple’s right hand, while his left one held the lit candle close. The corner of one of the pages was folded, marking the spot, and he knew that was a habit of Zim. It had been his little brother marking that page.

Red’s eyes rose from the book to its holder. And in that moment, he knew that something was very, very wrong. Purple’s beautiful tanned face had turned into a pale, horrified one. His eyes were open wide, purple colored irises shrunken in pure dread.

Red swallowed hard. What was making Purple have such a reaction?

The darker skinned man turned the book, placed it on the table and gently pushed it towards him. He brought himself closer and looked straight at the marked page to read the title written at the top, in thick red letters.

####  **Glow of Life**

He suddenly felt cold. The air around him felt like it was freezing. It became hard to breathe and his heart seemed to have a life of its own, beating at a rate he never imagined was possible. It didn’t take long for a wave of nausea to take over him, and he had to support himself on the table.

The ‘Glow of Life’ spell.

It was one of the most ancient spells in existence, created during what was described in history books as ‘The Genocide’, when the Irken population had been reduced due to an ongoing war with the Vortians. To try and counter that problem, the Emperor had come up with a spell to create more offspring for the people. All he needed was a lock of hair from each of the wishing parents, and then use of his own energy to create a child for them. It was described in the ancient scriptures that, when he performed the spell, the room would fill with a blinding light, which would then fade and turn into a newborn. Hence the name. Glow of Life.

The Emperor was a master in magic, and thus the spell was quite and advanced one. And, for the vast majority of attempts, fatal for the one who casts it.

Many have tried to use it in the past, to compensate for the fact they couldn’t naturally provide children to the Empire. While most smeets survived and turned out healthy and living a normal life, the creators lost their own lives in the process.

There was a reason why the book containing the spell was hidden in the Royal library. It was dangerous. And he just caught his brother looking into how to use it.

He gripped the edge of the table with such force his knuckles turned white.

“Zim.” He kept his voice calm and low toned. It was his own way to show that he was not pleased with what he had just found. “What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

He heard Zim take a deep breath and looked him in the eye. The younger didn’t seem to be angry anymore. Just... resigned. His calm demeanor did nothing to easy Red’s distress. In fact, it only served to further increase it.

“Red.” Zim took a step closer and extended an expecting hand. “Give me the book.”

“I asked you a question, Zim.”

The older Prince never thought his brother would make him feel such a mixture of emotions. Revolt, fear, sadness all mixed together in a whirl. It made him feel the urge to launch himself at his brother and beat some sense into him. If it weren’t for the possibility that it would open old wounds from when Zim was held hostage by Zib, he probably would.

“I already told you, Red, it’s none of your business! Quit being stubborn and just-“

In his fury, Red slammed his fist down with such force it startled both Zim and Purple.

**“DON’T FUCKING PLAY GAMES WITH ME, ZIM!!!”**

He felt Purple’s hand set itself on his shoulder, but was so blinded by rage he sent his husband a quick glare. The tanned man recoiled, clearly getting the message – stay out of it.

Red turned back to Zim. Apparently, the foolish Prince still didn’t feel intimidated by his older brother’s reaction. Zim raised a brow at him in defiance, daring him to try anything more to stop him. That look only served to make Red all the angrier. Did this idiot really not realize what he was doing? Did he not understand the severity of what he was doing?!

**“What on Irk is going through that hollow head of yours?! Do you even realize what you are trying to do?!”**

**“My head isn’t hollow, Red! I know full well what I’m doing!”**

**“Oh do you, you cocky little prick?! You really think you’re so high and mighty that you can pull that spell off, do you?!”**

**“I can, and I will!”**

**“No you won’t! Not as long as I can help it!”**

**“Why the fuck do you suddenly care, asshole?! Oh wait, you don’t! All you care about is getting in my way!”**

**“In something like this, damn straight I do!!! What possessed you to even consider this-“**

**“BECAUSE FOR ONCE IN MY LIFE I COULD FINALLY DO SOMETHING OF WORTH!!!”**

That made Red halt. His eyes grew wide as the meaning of that sentence went through him. Zim’s last words still echoed off the walls all around them, which only added to the solemnity of the situation. ‘Doing something of worth for once in his life’? What in the world did he mean by that?

They stared at each other, Red frozen in place with shock, Zim panting heavily with anger. Red observed him carefully, noticing how Zim’s eyes seemed watery. The tears clearly wanted to pour, but Zim wouldn’t allow them to. ‘Like a true, proper Irken,’ Miyuki would say if she were there in the same room they were.

“Zim... what are you talking about?”

“Don’t give me that, you know full well what I’m talking about!” Zim continued, standing straight as his anger rose more and more. “All I’ve done throughout my life is mess up! I did it as a kid, almost cutting this union by its roots every year by getting into fights with Dib. And now, when we finally get along, when Dib needed me and I was his only hope, what did I do? I managed to mess that up and get caught! Zib didn’t even want me in the first place! All he wanted was power, and I was just one more tool for it! My sole existence was the key for him to gain power over Irk in the future! And the only reason we barely got out of it is because Tak and Gaz went out to fix it! I was just as useless then as I have always been! Shit, that’s all I am, still! A useless, weak, annoying bug that serves no purpose other than to either drive his family mad or put them in harm’s way every, single, time!”

Red could only stand there, staring with his mouth agape as Zim's words sunk in.

Irk almighty...

He knew deep down he shouldn’t be surprised. It was normal that Zim was still living through the incident with Zib. Ten months may seem like a long time to Red, but it only feels that way to him because he wasn’t the one caught in the midst of it all. He wasn’t the one who had narrowly escaped a forced marriage while his true fiancé slowly died inside of a mirror.

Ten months was too soon for Zim to be completely over it. How could Red have forgotten that?

“This...” Zim gestured at the book. “This is the only chance I have of making up for it. Making it up to Dib. He needs an heir, Red. And I could... I could make something of value for him, for a change... This is the only chance I h-have... This... I-” He apparently couldn’t hold it any longer, no matter how hard he tried. He brought his hands up to grip his own hair in self-loathing frustration as the first tear made its escape down his right cheek. “And once again, I let myself get caught...”

For once, Red was unsure of what to do. There was so much to unpack. So many wounds to mend. Zim was obviously feeling overwhelmed by everything. One can bottle so many emotions until eventually their all pour out. For a moment Red felt tempted to blame Dib for it. It had been _his_ quarrel with his brother, after all. And now he was Zim’s husband. He was supposed to keep him safe and comforted.

But that was only for a moment. Because Red knew better. Zim was his brother. So of course he’d be just like him in that regard – hiding his thoughts and feelings. And with them, crazy ideas bound to get him hurt, like this one. The Dib kid didn’t have the slightest clue what his spouse was going through, because Zim didn’t let him.

He looked back at Purple. The tanned man seemed to be just as aghast as he was by the realization they both were presented with. He held his hand in front of his mouth, staring at Zim with a mixture of fear and worry in his violet eyes. Eventually, his gaze turned to him, and Purple brought his hand down to make a series of gestures.

Sign language. Something they both had to learn to be able to communicate with anyone, noble or peasant, that carried the misfortune of deafness. Or with each other, without making a sound.

 _Dib needs to know_ , Purple told him.

Red took a deep breath and nodded. He willed himself to calm down. Yelling at Zim wasn’t going to do any good. If anything, it would only show the younger that he couldn’t trust him. And that was not something Red wanted him to think.

He made sure not to make too much of a sudden movement as he approached him. In his anguished tirade, Zim had closed his eyes shut tightly, and thus did not realize that his brother was moving. That is, until a pair of hands gently held his face up to look Red in the eye.

Red tried to keep his expression as serene as possible, in the hopes that it would make Zim calm his nerves as well. It somewhat worked, thought just a slight bit. Red brought himself closer and pressed his lips against Zim’s forehead. He could feel the tension in Zim’s body at the act, but the smaller man didn’t pull away.

“Come here, Zim.” He urged, gently pulling Zim by the shoulders. Zim complied, stepping forward until their bodies met, his own forehead pressed against his brother’s chest while the elder wrapped his arms around his neck and shoulders. Another light kiss, this time on top of Zim’s head, and eventually the younger returned the embrace with a sob.

Red noticed Purple silently walk away, cross the door and carefully close it. Good. The two needed a moment. And Dib would know what to do once he got there.

They stood like that for a while, silent. More sobs erupted from Zim, louder and more frequent, and the waterworks turned on. Red felt his shirt becoming damp, but ignored it, opting instead by running a hand over Zim’s back to try and comfort him. His brother needed to let it out of his system, and if his shirt had to pay the price, then so be it.

He looked down at Zim’s trembling form. It was rare seeing him so vulnerable, self-doubting and emotional. Zim was more of a feisty little fighter, full of himself and scared of absolutely nothing. The kid pointed a knife at the very man who controlled him with magic, for crying out loud.

No. Zim was not weak.

“No one sees you that way.”

He felt Zim’s hands tightly grip his shirt at his back. “You lie.”

“No. I don’t.” Red laid his head on top of Zim’s. “For a couple of months after your wedding... your _true_ wedding... your name was on everyone’s mouths. I myself heard various comments about you and Dib. About how you managed to find the truth. About how, even under his brother’s control, you managed to alert Gaz and Tak. About how you were willing to do anything to get your true fiancé back, even risking becoming a target of Zib’s rage. You were willing to risk everything for Dib and for the truth.” He placed another kiss on Zim’s head. “You set off the chain of events that led to that ending. You were the one who brought the truth out. Gaz, Tak, me, Purple... None of us would have known had you never done what you did.” He smiled, even though his brother couldn’t see it. “Words can’t describe how proud both Mom and I feel of you, Zim.”

The younger sibling didn’t offer a response. Not that Red needed one. He knew Zim had heard him, and that his words had reached him. There were still tears, as was still a shy sob every now and then. But much quieter and less frequent. Zim was starting to calm down.

“Zim.”

Red’s body gave a slight jolt at hearing a new voice right in front of him. Zim didn’t move from his position, but Red felt his body grow tense once more. None of them had heard Dib walk in until the Tierran stood a few feet behind his weeping husband and gently called his name.

Red took a good look at Dib. The other Prince had clearly rushed out of the room the moment Purple told him what was going on, not having even bothered to change out of his light blue nightgown. An aura of serenity emanated from Dib as he stared at Zim, but his eyes betrayed his worry.

Purple, who had come in behind Dib, gently closed the door to grant the four a bit more privacy should any guard pass by. 

Zim still hadn’t turned to Dib. Instead, his hands left Red’s back to grip his shirt at the front, further hiding his own face.

“How much... did Purple tell you?” He eventually mustered the courage to ask.

Dib’s gaze fell upon the open book on the table. The bespectacled man inhaled deeply before reaching to it. Zim turned his head a little, watching his husband’s movements from the corner of his eye, feeling too ashamed to fully look at him.

Dib unfolded the corner of the page and closed the book, keeping his hand on it as he looked back at him with a melancholic smile.

“Everything.”

Zim reacted by burying his face into Red’s shirt once more. Red frowned at that, but decided not to intervene for the moment. This was something the couple themselves had to resolve.

“Are you mad at me?”

That question seemed to pierce right through Dib’s heart. His shoulders slightly slumped, his smile disappeared and his brow furrowed with sadness. He hesitated for a moment before letting a long, sorrowful sigh.

“Zim... Please don’t hide from me. Please. Look at me.”

Zim didn’t break away from Red right away. His grip on the elder’s shirt even grew tighter in his indecision to abide by his husband’s request. Dib didn’t pressure him. He just patiently waited, knowing that he just needed a moment to gather himself.

And Zim did, eventually. He let go of his brother’s shirt, gaze fixed on the ground. Red used the tip of his sleeve to wipe the last remaining tears from his eyes. Zim didn’t acknowledge it, too busy willing himself to gather the courage to look at Dib.

He turned, slowly. Dibs lips formed a smile, reassuring this time, rather then sad. He offered his hand for Zim to take, which he took, and gently pulled him closer until they were just a foot from each other.

“I’m upset. Sure.” His other hand came up to gently caress Zim’s cheek. “Worried? Oh, definitely.” The hand that was holding Zim’s also came up to cup his other cheek. “But no. I’m not mad.” He pressed his lips against Zim’s in a gentle kiss.

Red noticed the relief that took over Zim’s body at hearing those words. All tenseness faded from his body as Dib kissed him, and at that moment Red knew his little brother was going to be just fine. As long as Dib was with him, he would be fine.

Once they broke apart, and caressing Zim’s face with his thumb, Dib opened his eyes to look at him. “What on Tierra made you think I wanted this in the first place, Zim?”

“... I overheard the talk you had with your dad.”

With a sigh, Dib rubbed the bridge of his nose under his glasses. “Shit...”

“He said we should start thinking about-“

“I know, I remember.” Dib still kept that smile on, still sad, but comforting as their gazes met again.

“And... Don’t you...?”

The Tierran shook his head. “Not like this. Not if it means losing you.” He brought his forehead to Zim’s. “Magic almost did us part once already. I don’t want to go for a second try.”

It was Zim’s turn to offer a small, timid smile of his own before he was pulled into Dib’s embrace.

Red smiled as he watched the two, relieved. Purple entwined an arm around his, and Red looked at his husband to see that he, too, watched the younger couple with peace.

“Dib?” They heard Zim mutter against Dib’s neck.

“Hmm?”

“I’m tired.”

Dib chuckled at that, kissing his spouse’s forehead before breaking apart again. “Let’s go to bed, then.” He focused his attention on Red and Purple. “Thank you, Your Highnesses. We’ll be calling it a night.”

Purple let go of Red’s arm and approached them. With immeasurable gentleness, he took hold of Zim’s face and pressed a kiss against his cheek. “Try to get some rest, alright?”

Red followed the example, placing a kiss on his little brother’s temple. “And try not to have any more ideas, ok?”

Zim was clearly exhausted, but still managed to give them a smile and a curt nod before Dib held his hand and started leading him away.

It was only once the door closed that Red allowed himself to fall onto one of the chairs, feeling worn out himself.

“That little shit still manages to give me such a scare...” He muttered, rubbing his face in both irritation and relief. “If we hadn’t stopped him-”

“But we did.” Purple interrupted, not wanting to let Red finish that thought. He took the book from the table and held it against his chest. “We did, and now the Dib kid knows too. He’ll be able to keep Zim out of any more trouble.”

“I hope so.” Red peeked between his fingers at the book his beloved was holding. “We should put it someplace where he can’t get it, though. Just in case.”

The two stared at it for a quick moment, before smirking back at each other.

“Top shelf?”

“Top shelf.”


End file.
